The Adventures of Diamond and Pearl!
by amorikura
Summary: Okay. Me and my friend are only posting this because it's leading up to our good story...my friend's grammar SUCKS in this, but she's way better now. Rated M for future chaps. Suki is Candice, Volkner is Volkner, Zaby is Cynthia, and Steven is...steven.
1. Chapter 1 : The OH MY GOD No Way

.The Adventures Of Diamond and Pearl

(Ok, just because we're going to post this online… This is our WORST story yet.)

Suki was half asleep. She heard Starly chirping in the distance. She could feel Volkner's warm breath on the back of her neck, and it sent shivers down her spine. Her senses became more clear after she moved in with Volkner in Sunyshore. He had to get up so early in the morning every day, just to battle some immature, inexperienced trainer. She giggled at the thought of her when she first battled him, and when Zaby first battled him, too. She jumped suddenly, because she felt something poke her. She looked over at Volkner, who had just woken up and was staring lovingly at her. He waved. She waved back and smiled. She yawned and rolled sleepily out of bed, trying not to step on the clothes that were scattered everywhere. Her shorts were giving her a colossal wedgie. Suki must have fallen back asleep, because Volkner had beaten her to the shower. She picked her wedgie quickly, and looked for her flip flops. "I really need to do some housework if we're gonna be living together…" she thought. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her engagement ring. It was gorgeous. It had little bits of diamond and pearl, and in the middle, both stones combined. In the sun, you could faintly see some legendary Pokemon, but she was at a loss to what it was. She had just came to the region, so she was still getting used to some of the stuff here. It was WAY different than Hoenn. She loved her Poketch though.

She walked over to the bathroom door and leaned on it. The water was still running. She blew her bangs out of her face, and while she waited, gathered up some of the clothes on the floor to put in the laundry. All of the clothes looked like they were saying, "Ooh! Pick me! Pick me! I wanna be washed!" She had the laundry basket on her waist when Volkner stepped out of the steamy bathroom. "Hey gorgeous." he said, and she kissed him and walked downstairs. She smiled, then the phone rang.

"Suki? This is Doctor Watson. How are you this morning?" Suki scratched her head. "Uhm…good….can I help you?"

"Yes, I wanted to speak to you about your visit the other day?"

"Oh yeah…that…"

"Do you want the blood test results?"

"Uhm, yeah."

"Well, you tested negative for lime disease…"

Suki let out a sign of relief.

"…but you're pregnant."

Suki dropped the phone. She could hear the doctor saying, "Suki? Suki, are you there?"

She picked up the phone. "Uh, uh, Uhm, th-thanks." Suki hung up the phone and just kept smiling.

She walked past the kitchen, the whole time just saying, "Shit, shit shit…" Volkner looked at her, confused. He didn't know what was wrong with her. Suki didn't think he WANTED to know what was going on.

Meanwhile in a cottage in snow point city Zaby just awoke to the thick smell of coffee and bacon. She slowly stumbled into the kitchen there she saw Steven standing over the kitchen counter. Then he spun around smiling and saying "mornin' sunshine" zaby smirked and replied "good morning, what's for breakfast?" Steven handed her a delicious plate of bacon, eggs and toast. "Thanks" then she wearily walked into the dining room. Steven continued drinking his coffee while thinking to himself _ I can't believe that he was going to propose to her on the 10#th of July, only 30 more days._ he sighed and walked over to the dining room table and finished his breakfast with zaby. Soon the phone rang it was Suki.

"ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Suki was bawling.

"Erm, nope! It's Steven! Howdy!"

"….uh…LEMME TALK TO-TO-TO ZABYYYY!"

"Okay, okay, here she is."

"Hello?" o.o;;

"ZABYYYYYYYY I NEEEEEED T-TOOO TELL YOU SOMETHINGGGG!!"

"Suki, what's wrong?!"

"I'M PREGNANT!"

"Oh my god! O.O!!!"

"I KNOWWWW! I…um…Volkner's coming home for lunch soon…I gott-gotta-gotta go…"

Suki hung up and left Zaby hanging there.

Zaby went back to the table in complete astonishment. Then Steven asked "what was the matter with her??" Zaby replied in a small voice "she' s pregnant ' Steven couldn't hear her

"what??"

"she's pregnant"

He still couldn't hear her so he coked his head at her

"SUKI IS PREGNANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Steven jumped up from the table and shouted "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH MMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYY GGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Zaby stood up and tried to walk to the kitchen but when she made it half way there

She fainted , but Steven caught her in his arms as she fell.


	2. Chapter 2 : Coming Out and Broken Lamps

Oops, I didn't put an intro in chapter 1. I'm sorry. Anyway, I'm Hannah. I'm one of the story's authors. So. Zaby, the other author, wanted me to tell you a bit about how this story and the one that we're soon to upload, Hearthome, came to be. We were bored one day, so we wrote a story about Steven and Zaby having a Pokemon Party. THAT was stupid. Then, we decided, "Oh hell, why not make this?" This started when Zaby was in...5th grade, and I was in 7th. We both didn't know much about sex or romance or any of that stuff...xDDD. So we were a bit clueless. Suki is based off of me- her actions are very like mine. Zaby's character is KINDA like Zaby, only a bit more calmer. But, anyway, I'll put more in the next chapter. Enjoy. :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx666xxxxxxxxxxx (HA MY IMMORTAL.)

Suki made lunch when she finally calmed down. She knew she'd have to tell Volkner. "Kids…I want one boy and two girls!" She smiled and made the soup. "Know what? Who cares!" She took out her cell phone and called Volkner who was apparently still at the gym.

Volkner's phone started ringing. "Crap! Uhhhhmmm, Raichu, thunder!" Raichu used thunder on the young trainer's Combee. He answered his phone. "Hello!?"

"Volkner! Guess what!?"

"Raichu, quick attack! Uhm, honey, dear, can it wait? I'm in the midd--"

"I'm pregnant!"

Volkner's eyes widened. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!? OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

The trainer, confused, looked at Volkner. "Sorry! Uhm, Suki! That's great! Oh my god!"

"Uhm, are you okay?" The trainer asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine…Suki, I'll talk to ya when I get home…Kay? I love you, bye!"

Beep. Beep. Beep. He hung up. Suki shrugged and waited for him to come home.

Volkner busted through the door and gave a big hug to Suki. "I know it's early…but…god! Am I excited!"

Suki started crying, and she kissed him. "Me too! So, our kid…or kids…will be there when we get married! The little fetus-egg-thing inside of me…" Volkner hugged her again, and they sat down to eat like nothing happened. They held hands the whole time.

Back in snow point zaby was laying on their bed somewhat unconscious with Steven sitting beside her trying to get her to come to. After a few hours she finally woke up and saw Steven gleaming down at her smiling. She smiled back. He helped her sit up and she gave him a hug, and murmured something in her ear " I-I cant believe it…"

Steven whispered back " I Know" But he was really thinking _ once we're married, I mean if she says yes I wonder If we'll have kids??._ zaby was basically wondering the same thing. Then zaby laid back down and asked him " can we go visit them in sunny shore?? And throw them a bachelor, and bachelorett party??"

Steven got up off of the bed and said sure why not ." zaby sat up and gave a kiss and said "Thank you"

"well zaby we can't go to sunny shore right now because I gotta go to work, but I'll leave Gabite with you to keep you company.

"GO Gabite!" soon Steven's Gabite came hurtling towards her.

"WWHAAAAAAAAA!!" the Gabite slid across the bedroom floor knocking a table and lamp over. Steven cutely apologized, so did Gabite o-o zaby and Gabite both waved good -bye to Steven as he left for work. Then once he was gone zaby figured she should let her pokemon out too.

"go shaymin, Latios , absol, piplup, togekiss, and lucario! After the room was in complete uproar she just shrugged her shoulders and cleaned up the shatters of the broken glass.

Suki and Volkner decided to go to visit Flower Paradise to have a night picnic. They arrived at the airport just in time to board their flight. They ran on, holding hands like always. "F24...26...F28! Here we are" Suki sung. They both sat down. Volkner looked at her. "Looks like we have the row to our self." Suki smiled and leaned on him. They had a dumb baby behind them. Suki imagined what Zaby would say if she was there. She'd say, "I HATE BABIES!!!!!" Suki giggled, and Volkner kissed her cheek. She kissed him back, and held his hand. As the plane took off, they felt the kicking baby, but they didn't care. They were too busy looking at each other to pay attention.


	3. Chapter 3 : The Night Picnic

Welcome to Chapter 3 of this stupid story. XD My favorite part is in the next chapter. It's the party conversation between Suki and Zaby. Just so you know, sometimes, by accident, I'll refer to Suki as "me". XD; Whoops. Uhm, so, Hearthome is kind of hard to read. I tried to get in contact with FanFiction, but they never replied. Hearthome was written using "ColorCode", but I hope you guys will be able to read it. :D Enjoy CH3.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx666xxxxxxxxxxx

Suki and Volkner decided to go to visit Flower Paradise to have a night picnic. They arrived at the airport just in time to board their flight. They ran on, holding hands like always. "F24...26...F28! Here we are" Suki sung. They both sat down. Volkner looked at her. "Looks like we have the row to our self." Suki smiled and leaned on him. They had a dumb baby behind them. Suki imagined what Zaby would say if she was there. She'd say, "I HATE BABIES!!!!!" Suki giggled, and Volkner kissed her cheek. She kissed him back, and held his hand. As the plane took off, they felt the kicking baby, but they didn't care. They were too busy looking at each other to pay attention.

Steven heard the cry of the wild crick tunes as he unlocked the front door. The pokemon were all asleep on the couch. He took off his suit jacket and hung it on the coat rack beside him. Trying to breathe silently he tiptoed into the bedroom and slipped into his jamies. For a few minutes he stood gazing weakly at zaby who was peacefully , he was just imagining what it would be like to be married with her…_ He pictured coming home to Zaby standing in the kitchen when he came home she was smiling and she skipped up to her and gave him a kiss._ he knew it was kinda a weird fantasy and didn't make much sense because they already lived together ,but he couldn't stop staring at her. He slid into bed and Zaby slightly opened her eyes. She curled up with him wrapped her arms around him and they kissed. Steven murmured to her "Hey,"

Zaby cooed "welcome home honey."

" thanks, how was your night?"-S

"good. Guess what."-Z

"what?"-S

"I love you."-Z

"I love you too."-S

"Goodnight."-Z

"Night."-S

Suki and volkner sat down at a picnic table in the middle of the park. They gleamed at the beauty around them. The volbeat and illimuse were doing their annual love dance around the large oak tree at the corner of the park. Then Suki said breathlessly "it-its beautiful." then volkner replied "you know else is beautiful…"

"hmm?"

"You."

Suki giggled and kissed him.

_They went home at 7:00 the next morning._

Suki woke up the next morning later than usual. She saw that Volkner was sleeping next to her. It must be Saturday, then, she thought. He opened one eye, somehow aware she was watching him. He kissed her, and she held the kiss for a long time. They turned on the TV. Both of them were too lazy to put coffee on. Every Saturday, they'd playfully fight about who had to make coffee, but it usually ended up with them laughing then making out. Volkner got up instead of Suki and while he was making coffee, she watched TV and played with her DS. Volkner had one, but he still teased Suki about it. Volkner came in while Suki was shouting, "SIT, DAISY, SIT! OH MY FUCKING GOD, YOU RETARD, SITTTTTTTTTT!" Volkner laughed at her.

In snow point zaby just woke up to shouting in the living room. Steven was still asleep beside her. So she got up as silently trying not to wake him, it didn't work he woke up anyway and grunted " WHAT THE HELL IS THAT NOISE!!!" He got up and fumbled into the living room . Zaby followed. When they got into the living room they gasped at what they saw. Shaymin was riding around the house on togekiss, latios was chasing the ceiling fan, Gabite and lucario were jumping on the couch, and piplip was riding absol around the house! All of a sudden Steven busted " OOOOOOOO MY GOD!!! YOU FREKIN POKEMON ARE PISSING ME OFF! GET IN MY I MEAN YOUR, **YOUR** STUPID BALLS!!!!" zaby started cracking up, "this is sssssssoooooooo hilarious, our pokemon are nutz!" In fatigue Steven plopped down on the carpet. His hair fell in his face, he blew it, but it just fell back. Zaby sat down and pushed the hair out of his face. Then he said, "I-I give up." zaby giggled and gave him a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4 : Goodbyes That Will Be Short

This chapter is pretty short, but it has my favorite part. BAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. Well, I'm not uploading anymore chapters until I beat Cyrus and his stupid people. I got Pearl because I forgot how the story went. I have 2 copies of Diamond though. XDD Whoo...enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx666xxxxxxxxxxx

"Didn't Steven and Zaby say they were coming to the party today?" Suki was blow-drying her hair and Volkner was eating chips. "Mmrfh, yeah." Crunch crunch. She giggled and kept drying her hair. Volkner was wearing a polo and baggy jeans. "That looks good on you," Suki told him. He kissed her and they went outside. "Should I go get more coffee?" she said. "Sure, I'll come. The Pokemon can come, too." Latias came out of nowhere and glomped Volkner. Suki laughed at him. They went out of the house, and rode their bikes on the solar-powered roads. They reached the Pokemon Mart and bought coffee. They went back home, then the phone rang. It was Zaby.

S-"Hello"

Z- "hi?"

S- "what time is the bachelor & bacheloret party'

Z-"8:00."

S-"K thanks."

Z-"ok, bye"

S- "Bye."

Back at zaby's zaby and Steven were cleaning the living room. Once they were finished zaby sat down next to Steven and asked " Ok, we're the ones throwing these parties, no one knows where are, soooo were are they going to be??"

" Well, don't get mad at me but I heard volkner say that if he ever got married he would want to go to that strip club Timber Lake." zaby closed her eyes sighed and said" okay, BUT I'll call up every ½ hour. And I'll throw the party on the S.S. Anne."

"k"

"ok I'll go get the lists of invites."

"I heard where you were going." Suki told Volkner sternly. Volkner laughed and put his arm around Suki's waist. "I'm not gonna be bad. You can call me when you want then." She looked at him and kissed him. "I'm gonna miss you." She hugged him and he hugged her back. "I'll miss you, too." They both laughed because they were only gonna be gone two days. But they were still gonna miss each other. "I'll call you every hour….just kidding." She kissed him a bunch of little kisses and they both drove to the airport. They hugged, having to say goodbye because Volkner's flight was first, and Suki started crying. She thought Volkner was crying too, maybe. They hugged, kissed, and then left.

Zaby and Steven hopped on their latios and flew to sunny shore. Suki just got home from the airport a few minutes before they arrived. Suki dried her eyes because she was crying when Volkner left, and she hugged Zaby and Steven. "Hiiiiii." ;;.then they said "Huh, what's the matter??"

Suki dried her eyes again and she laughed. "Oh, I was just a little, erm, upset when Volkner left." She smiled then she felt a lump in her throat. "Uhm, uhm, I gotta…go to the bathroom…be right back…" Her voice was squeaky and she ran to the bathroom and started crying again.steven looked at zaby and said, "well I kinda gotta go, and I promise I'll be good. Oh and do you really have to call every ½ hour??' zaby chuckled, "I was just kidding knucklehead."

Z-"Bye, I'll miss you."

S-"bye-bye I'll miss you too!"

Z-"I, love you!"

S-"I love you too!"


End file.
